YPC515
is the 15th episode of the season Yes! Pretty Cure 5, and also the 160th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Nozomi attempts to do the housework while her mother is sick, but her over-zealous nature makes it harder then she imagined. Summary It's the weekend as Nozomi's mother, Megumi, cleans Espoir, her beauty shop. She suddenly begins to get a headache when Rin with her mom arrive with some flowers for the shop. Rin asked where Nozomi is and it turns out that she is still deep asleep. Later on, Nozomi is watching television when she notices her mother returned earlier then usual. She complains of her headache, and Nozomi notices that she has a fever, too. Megumi mentions that she still needs to make dinner and do the chores, but Nozomi offers to do it and suggests she rests for now. Meanwhile, Gamao was working as cashier at store, but instead of working he was napping in front of huge line when his boss woke him up. He said he has no idea how to work the cash machine, so he tells him to go and stock shelves instead. Nozomi attempts to bring a cold towel to her mom but ends up slipping twice. She also tries washing the dishes but breaks a few, followed by overloading the washing machine. Meanwhile, Urara came to Natts house with a Pinky. The girls are concerned noticing Nozomi and Rin aren't there, but Karen has found out that Rin will be helping at her families store; but that doesn't explain why Nozomi is missing. Suddenly, Rin runs into Natts House to inform everyone of what happened to Nozomi's mom and since her dad is out, they figure she is probably trying to do all of the housework. This makes everyone start to worry because Nozomi is very clumsy. Nozomi is trying to make food but she keeps focusing on the mess she made, causing her to overcook the dish. Rin's mom comes by to deliver dinner for Nozomi and her mother to help them out and offers to lend Nozomi a hand in cleaning the home. Before doing so they decide to make tamagoyaki, only for Nozomi to see they don't have any eggs left. She offers to run to the store to grab some and ends up going to the same shop that Gamao works at. She finds the eggs and then sees the others, as well as Coco and Natts. Seeing how worried they are, she brings up the fact that Rin's mom came to help and they calm down. Back at home, Megumi and Rin have been discussing the recent events of the day. Rin's mom goes on to reveal that for as clumsy as Nozomi is, her mom was worse. At the same time, Gamao turned off the lights in the shop and attacks the girls. He summons a Kowaina from the cashier and the girls transform to Pretty Cure. They begin to battle, with Dream fighting Gamao until she gets stuck, leading Lemonade, Mint and Aqua to tend to the Kowaina. They make quick work of it and hurry back to Nozomi's home, where they decide to do some housework to let Megumi and Rin's mother take things easy. But even together they still end up making a huge mess and the worried mothers quickly come in after thinking they heard men's voices; with Coco and Natts hurriedly being hidden. Nozomi claims things to be fine and Megumi decides to return to rest. Rin's mom complains she has a headache. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr.Natsu *Wakapy Villains *Gamao *Kowaina Secondary Characters *Yumehara Megumi *Natsuki Kazuyo Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5